Snow White
by Feanlinua
Summary: Post Antarctica fic. Remy's been found and Rogue is not very happy about it. Romy. My first fic. Please review. Revised and a little rewritten version.


Disclaimer : I do not own X-Men.

Night...

Cloudless sky, decorated by shimmering stars and brightly lightning moon...

No wind...

Nothing presaged that this night could change so many things...

Some noises woke Rogue up. She was tired, so going out of her bed to check what's happening wasn't a very interesting offer. However, it didn't take long for her curiosity to make her change her decision. After five or ten minutes, she quickly got up from the bed, put on a dressing gown, left her room and headed for the academy's main hall, from where most likely the sounds were coming.

A talk of two people was being heard.

-Really? I thought he died there.

-Yeah. So did I. But it appears that we were mistaken.

-But, you know, I'm so happy. I'm really glad, that he's alive.

-In fact, me too. Roguey knows?

-I don't know.

Rogue entered the hall. Kitty and Jean were also there.

-About what I'm supposed to know? - asked Rogue, rubbing her eyes. - And what's this noise all about?

-So, you don't know yet. - said Jean, with a strange look on her face.

-So tell me.

-Remy has been found. - she said with difficulty.

-What? That... he's... he's alive? How could it be? - Rogue couldn't believe her ears.

-You know how strong Remy's and Ororo's bond is. They're almost like brother and sister. Storm couldn't believe his death, so she went to search for him.

-And she found him. Remy's been taken to the infirmary. He'll be stuck in there for a long time, I guess. -added Kitty.

-No. That can't be truth. - whispered Rogue and quickly returned to her room. She lied down on a bed and wrapped herself tightly with a blanket. Suddenly, she felt so cold, as if she, not Remy, just came back from the endless plains of snow of Antarctica.

-I can't believe that. How he had managed to survive? - questions in her mind were increasing and increasing, making falling asleep seem impossible.

It started to rain.

Raindrops were falling on the roof. Sound of its fall was almost like melody.

A lullaby.

She fell asleep.

The sun rose up. Its gold rays made their way through the roller blinds and were shining right on the Rogue's face. Her face contorted for once or twice and she finally woke up. Moments of sweet oblivion were short and memory of yesterday event flooded her mind. Nevertheless Rogue left the bothering questions unanswered, dressed up and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

It turned out, that Rogue wasn't the only one, who was hungry. In the kitchen were also Betsy, Storm and Kitty – all three sitting at the table. In front of each of them layed a plate of pancakes, but all were untouched.

-Hey, what's up? What's with those sad faces of yours? - asked Rogue, smiling.

-Don't you know? Remy's... - Storm was unable to finish.

-Remy's back and currently is in the infirmary. Hank is taking care of him. - said Betsy.

-So what? Like I'm gonna care for that murderer. - Rogue shook her shoulders.

-What did you say? - Storm got up, evidently irrated. - How can you even say that?

-I'm only telling the truth, that's all.

-The truth? What truth?

-Remy helped in Morlocks' massacre. Isn't that enough?

-I thought that was already explained. It wasn't his fault. It was all Sinister's plan. Remy was unaware of this. He thought, that Sinister is going to take samples from the Morlocks, not kill them. All Remy wanted was finally pay his debt. - said Storm, trying to stay calm.

-Yeah, yeah, as if I believe you. I'm outta here. Better tell this fable to someone else, because I'm not going to let you take me in. See ya. - Rogue and left the kitchen.

-Ororo, please, calm down. She'll understand. - Betsy tried to ease the tension.

-Yeah, after all, she and Remy... - added Kitty.

-Yes Kitty, I know. You don't need to finish.

-I'm sorry 'Ro. I didn't mean to... -

-It's okay. I'm going to the infirmary. I think I'll be there for long, so if you something, you'll find me there.

-Okay, Ororo. See you later. - said Betsy and left the kitchen.

If you were in the park located in the city near the Academy that night, you would find Rogue, sitting on the one of the trees. Staring at the dark sky covered by stars, she was pondering about what to do – go back to the Academy, pretend that nothing happened and that Remy's not there or escape for a few days, which for sure was the easiest way she could take. Which one of them choose was the question and the answer wasn't obvious. Come back, listen to all having pity and feeling sorry for him and expose herself to another quarrel with Storm or wait for the situation to calm down. White or black? One or two? Thinking about that, she didn't even notice, that it started to rain, as it did last night. Soon, she was soaking wet, but did it really matter?

New day brought the answer. Rising sun made her realize for how long she was sitting here and Rogue decided to make up her mind. As a result, she chose an easier way. She jumped down from the tree and went for a walk to clear her mind.

-Ororo, do you know where Rouge is?- asked Jubilee.

-No. - it was obvious, that Storm was very tired. She spent much time by Remy.

-Oh, too bad! Me and Roguey were supposed to go to the spring today. - said dissapointed girl.

-I'm sorry Jubilee. I really don't know.

-She hasn't came back for five days. I wonder, what's wrong? And why no one searches for her? Maybe we should? Maybe something happened to her? - asked worried Jubilee.

-Professor said, that she's alright, but if you really want to search for her, go to Logan.

-And you?

-I will not go, because me and Rogue had a dissent, which I don't want to repeat and besides I'm going to Remy. - a sad look appeared on her face.

-Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know.

-Don't worry about it. - she turned to Jubilee and smiled.

-Thanks. Bye, 'Ro. - she returned the smile.

Jubilee left Ororo's room and went to Logan's. She knocked at the door and as she heard the permission to enter, she opened the door.

-Hey, Wolvie. Whatcha doin' ?

-Nothing special. What's up Jubes?

-I was wondering, if you could help me?

-What do you mean?

-Could you search for Rogue? She hasn't returned for five days.

-There's no need to worry. She can handle herself and Professor said that everything is fine.

-Oh, please Wolvie – said Jubilee, making goo-goo eyes.

-Okay, okay. But why me?

-You know her well, don't you? It will be easy for you to find Roguey.

- So be it. I'll go.

-Yay! You're the best Wolvie! - said Jubilee and ran out of the room.

-Women... Who understand them? -thought confused Logan and smiled.

Wolverine put on a jacket and went on a search. It took him some time to ransack all places, where Rogue liked to stay. However, with no effect. As he currently was in the park, he sat on the bench to think where search next. Much time hasn't passed, when a raindrop fell on his face.

-Not now... - he thought.

Water...

Suddenly something entered his mind. Maybe she's at the pond?

The sun was setting down. Ruby rays were reflecting from the azure sheet of the pond. Rogue, sitting on the grass near water, was deep in thought. She didn't notice that Logan had come.

-Rogue? - he said softly.

She shook her head and turned to him. It looked like she just woke up.

-Sooner or later – it was obvious, that you'll find me. What's up?

-Why don't you go back to the Academy with me?

-No, that's not a good idea. - she shook her head.

-Why?

-I must think a little bit more.

-Gumbo's...

-Stop. - she didn't want to hear about it. However, Logan continued.

-Gumbo needs you. He won't get over if you aren't with him. You're the reason he's alive. If you don't come back, he will...

-I should come back for him? You know what he's done! - she said, almost screaming.

-We all know that that wasn't his fault. He was unaware of the events that were to happen. Why you still don't believe him? Haven't you punished him enough? - his voice was loud, making the words so

-No! It's... - she fell down on her knees. Suddenly memories of a certain days flooded her mind.

-Flashback-

-Don't say anything! - shouted Rogue.

-Chere, Remy didn't know about Sinister's plans. Remy didn't want to...

-Stop, I said!

-Why you don't believe Remy?

-You'll pay for what you have done!

-Marie!

The helicopter was slowly ascending, leaving Remy on the snow plains. However, Rogue saw something, that she could not forget – that look in his beautiful black-red eyes. Look, that said her everything. Pain, loss, heartbreak... But then she didn't understand that.

He was left all alone...

-End of flashback-

Logan helped Rogue stand up.

-Wolvie, let's go back to the Academy. - she said all of a sudden.

-Okay. - he replied a bit surprised by her words. Wolverine thought, that asking her some questions now was unnecessary, so they walked to the Academy in silence.

As they entered the building, Rouge went to her room to rest for a while, and Logan headed for the infirmary, where as he was guessing was Storm.

Rogue lied down on her bed. Once again, so many thoughts and memories flooded her. Could she be so wrong? Were Storm and Logan right? Could Remy lie to her, there, on the snowy fields? So many happy moments they shared together... Like a dream, and yet so real... Could Remy help in the massacre? She left him there... But was it Remy who was at fault? Slowly, she was making sure, that she was wrong all along. But what made her do what she did? Anger? Anger, that

the person she trusted had failed her. Again. And sadness...For the same reason.

It's been five days. Five days have passed, since they found him. Five days have passed and Remy didn't wake up. Five days have passed and Rogue finally started to realize what she has done.

She couldn't bare being aware of what she did. She couldn't find room for herself, feeling of guilt kept nagging her.

-What should I do? What should I... Remy...

She was in the infirmary. Thanks to Jubilee, who Rogue met when she was on her way here, she knew in which room Remy was laying. Now she was standing in front of it. However, hearing some voices coming out of room, she did not enter it. Rogue took a look through the windowpane and saw Ororo sitting beside Remy and Logan standing next to her, leaning on the wall.

-Brother, what we have done to you? How come we let this happen? - Ororo whispered, tears streaming down her face. Logan tried to comfort her, but all his efforts were in vain. He could not do anything, but watch Storm.

-'Ro, please, let's come back to the quarters. You're tired.- Wolverine was really worried about Ororo.

-Logan, my friend, can we leave him now, when he needs us most? We did it once and I'm not planning to do it again. Not now. Not ever.

-Are you sure you want to stay?

-Yes.

-Maybe you want me to bring you something to eat or drink?

-No, thank you. You may go if you want to Logan. You should be preparing for tomorrow's mission.

-Okay. But...

-I'll be fine. Don't worry.

-Okay 'Ro. See you later.

Seeing Wolverine making to the door, Rogue went away from the windowpane. However, she did not intend to run away, but on the contrary – Rogue wanted to talk with Logan about Remy.

-Logan? - a voice came out from another side of the corridor. Wolverine turned around.

-Rogue? Is that you?

-Yeah. - she came out from the shadow.

-What are you doing here? I thought you...

-But I'm not anymore. - Rogue interrupted him.

-You didn't know what I wanted to say.

-I don't have to know. I feel it.

-Why did you come here?

-I... I finally understand something.

-I'm glad. He'll be as well.

-Logan?

-Yeah?

-Will he make it? - she asked, holding back tears.

-I'm not an expert in those matters. You should go and ask Hank. Don't worry. Gumbo's not going to give up easily. - said Logan, trying to cheer her up.

-Okay. Thanks Wolvie.

Rogue disappeared in the blackness of the corridor. She was running as fast as she could. She wanted to reach Hank's room as soon as possible. Finally, a door to which she was heading was right in front of her. All that she had to do now was...

-Almost finished. - thought Hank with relief, sitting at the table which was weighing down under the pile of papers. He took a sip of coffee and returned to work. However it was soon interrupted by knocking at the door.

-Come in. - he said. A woman entered the room. Rogue.

-Hank, tell me, is Remy going to make it? - she asked surprised by her arrival Hank.

-Rogue, calm down.

-Please, tell me. - tears were now streaming freely down her face.

-As you probably know, his condition is... grave. Next 24 hours will decide about his life.

-What have I done, what have I...?

-I think you should go to him.

-Why? I don't know if... if I should Hank. I don't know. I...- she didn't know what to do.

-Rogue, do you know that he's talking in his deep sleep? And do you know what does he say? Your name.

She was silent, as if mesmerized by Hank's words. Her name? How come he...

-Come Rogue, let us go there. - Hank finally broke the silence. - And don't worry. Remy's a strong one.

Without any words, she stood up and followed Hank. Soon they reached their destination. Rogue took a look into the room once again to see if anyone is in there. As it turned out, Storm was still with Remy.

-Hank, 'Ro's in there.

-I will enter the room and take her with me. Then you will go to Remy.

-Thank you.

She pressed the door handle lightly and silently entered the room. The sight was truly frightening. Her Remy changed so much. He lost much weight. His now pale face was covered in deep bruises and his expression told her, that he was suffering. Pain. Pain, which reason was her. Even now, he was slightly shivering, although for Rogue it was warm.

She sat beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

-Oh, Remy...

One. Two. Three.

Tears.

She took his hand in hers.

-Marie... Don't... leave... - she heard a whisper.

-Remy? I won't leave you again. Just stay with me. - said Rouge and caressed his face.

-Marie...

-Remy, wake up! I... I need you!

Remy was still sleeping, and Rouge didn't stop crying. Soon she fell asleep, her head leaning on the bed and her hand still clutching to his.

-Chere? Is...that..you? -said Remy with a cracked voice.

Rogue woke up. As she raised up her head, she noticed that Remy was awake and watching her.

-Remy! Thank God! - tears again were streaming her face, but this time is was different. Those were tears of happiness, not sadness.

-Marie...

-Save your strength, don't talk. I'll go get Hank. Wait a minute, I'll right back.

-Non..stay. - whispered Remy, not letting go of her hand. - Don't leave... Remy.

-Oh, Swamp Rat... Will you ever forgive me what I have done? If you don't want to see me ever again, I'll understand. I... I should be left on Antarctica, not you. I... - again awareness of her deed came back.

-Marie... Je't aime...

Were any other words needed?


End file.
